Sozinhos
by Arine-san
Summary: Coletânea de histórias sobre Hiei e Botan. Primeiro seria uma short-fic, mas resolvi continuar. Capítulo 6 on! Leiam, please!
1. Prólogo

**Nota da autora: Estava lendo essa história e achei que estava faltando um prólogo, por isso resolvi escvrever um. Espero que gostem.**

**Prólogo – Diferente**

Botan voltava para casa tarde da noite, quando foi atacada num beco, por um grupo de jovens.

- Oi, gatinha. – Disse um deles se aproximando. – Por que você não se junta a nós?

- Não, obrigada. – Respondeu ela indo para o outro lado, mas logo notou que não tinha para onde ir, pois estava cercada. O medo começou a dominá-la. – Por favor, me deixem em paz.

- O que é isso, querida? Não se preocupe. – Um deles passou a mão pelos cabelos dela e tocou seu rosto.

- Por favor, não me toque. Por favor. – Pediu a jovem começando a tremer. Outro homem puxou o braço dela e aproximou-a de si. Botan ficou arrepiada de nojo.

- Calma, eu prometo que você vai gostar. – Ele passou a mão pela cintura dela e subiu até chegar aos seios.

- Não! – Gritou Botan se debatendo. – Me solte! – O homem lhe deu um tapa no rosto, que a jogou no chão.

- Cale a boca e aproveite! – Disse o homem se colocando por cima dela, enquanto os outros riam.

- Não! – Ela gritou mais uma vez e o homem ergueu a mão para bater nela de novo.

- Eu não faria isso se fosse você. – Disse uma voz em meio às sombras do beco.

**Kuchibue ga kikoeru kinou yori mo tooku de**

**(****Posso escutar um murmúrio, mais distante do que ontem)**

**Togire togire no kakera wo atsume**

**(****Recolhendo os fragmentos que caíram dispersos,)**

**Migi te ni nigirishime sotto me wo tojiru**

**(****Os apoio fortemente em minha mão direita, e lentamente fecho meus olhos.)**

- Quem está aí? – Perguntou o homem levantando e sacando um canivete. Em seguida Hiei apareceu. Os bandidos começaram a rir. – É melhor você ir pra casa menino. – Disse o homem ainda rindo. Botan havia se encolhido num canto.

- Eu acho que você mesmo devia seguir seus conselhos. – Respondeu Hiei. Os bandidos riram de novo.

- Oh, moleque, eu acho que você não aprendeu a contar. Nós somos quatro e você, um só. – O koorime deu um sorriso de lado.

- Então arranja mais gente, porque só vocês não vão dar conta não. – O homem não perdeu mais tempo e atacou Hiei com o canivete, fazendo um corte em seu braço, mas não teve tempo de fazer mais nada, porque Hiei subjugou a ele e seus amigos num piscar de olhos.

Botan observava a tudo chocada e notou que o youkai estava prestes a matar os bandidos, que já não conseguiam se manter de pé.

- Não. – Ela gritou e ele parou.

- Por que não? – Perguntou arrogante. – Será que não notou o que pretendiam fazer com você? São vermes. – Ele segurava o líder pela camisa.

- Eu sei. – Respondeu ela se recuperando um pouco. – Mas não vale a pena matá-los. – Hiei suspirou, largou o homem e deu as costas para a jovem, prestes a ir embora.

- Espere. – Pediu Botan e ele parou. – Pra onde você vai?

- Não é da sua conta. – Ele ia continuar seu caminho.

- Espere. – Novamente ele parou, contra sua vontade.

- O que é?

- Seu braço está machucado. – Disse Botan se aproximando. – Venha comigo até minha casa e eu faço um curativo. – Ele a encarou incrédulo.

- E você quer levar um assassino pra sua casa para ajudá-lo? – Deu um sorriso de lado. – Não me admira que aconteça esse tipo de coisa com você. – Falou se referindo aos bandidos.

- Se você quisesse me machucar, teria virado as costas e não me ajudaria.

- Talvez eu mesmo queira machucá-la.

- Então o que você está esperando? – Ele ficou parado. É claro que não ia machucá-la. Nunca machucaria uma mulher indefesa. – Agora que já resolvemos isso, você pode me acompanhar e deixar que eu cuide desse machucado. – Botan segurou-o pelo braço e o arrastou com ela para sua casa.

* * *

**Naifu no you ni tsuki ga furidasu**

**(****A luz da Lua cai sobre mim como uma faca,)**

**Chiheisen mo itetsuku yoru as**

**(****Em uma noite que congela o horizonte.)**

**Hiza wo daite sonna kouya ni ima hitori**

**(****Apenas no estepe, abraçado ao meu colo,)**

**Kaze no uta ni mimi wo samashite 'ru**

**(****Tento escutar a canção do vento.)**

Quando chegaram ao apartamento dela, Hiei ficou parado no meio da sala, enquanto buscava sua caixa de primeiro socorros.

- Por que não senta, Hiei?

- Estou bem de pé.

- Por Deus, Hiei, custa tentar ser sociável? – Com um suspiro, ele sentou no sofá e Botan começou a fazer o curativo. – Obrigada por me salvar, Hiei.

- Não me agradeça, onna. Não fiz por você. Simplesmente não gosto de idiotas. – A jovem lhe deu um olhar resignado e continuou a fazer o curativo.

- Não me importa o motivo, Hiei. Você me salvou e eu estou agradecendo.

- Hm. – Enquanto a Guia Espiritual fazia o curativo, Hiei a observava. E toda vez que Botan lhe tocava, ele pensava em como sua vida poderia ter sido diferente se tivesse nascido em outro lugar e se tivesse alguém como ela cuidando dele.

- Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos. – Disse Botan de repente. Hiei encarou-a confuso.

- O quê? – O koorime perguntou sério.

- É um costume humano. – Explicou a Guia. – Quando alguém está muito pensativo, outra pessoa oferece uma moeda para saber quais são esses pensamentos.

- Hm. Os humanos são bem intrometidos. – Falou o youkai emburrado.

- ora, alguns podem ser, mas eu vejo esse tipo de situação como uma oportunidade de desabafar. – Botan terminou o curativo e Hiei levantou. – Você parecia bem preocupado. Eu gostaria de poder te ajudar, como você me ajudou. – Ela parecia triste.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – O koorime começou a andar até a janela. – Já disse que não foi por isso que agi. – A jovem sorriu. Hiei nunca admitiria ter agido por bondade.

- Tudo bem, Hiei. Mas se eu puder fazer alguma coisa por você, me avise.

- Hm. – E assim ele foi embora.

* * *

**Nemurenai yoru wo shiranai yatsu wa**

**(****Aqueles que não sabem o que é uma noite sem dormir)**

**Tsuyoku wa narenai sore ga ruuru as**

**(****Jamais poderão ser fortes, essa é a regra)**

Alguns dias depois Hiei já estava sem nenhum curativo e dormia no galho de sua árvore, quando foi despertado por algumas gotas de chuva que molharam seu rosto. Droga! Por que tinha que chover logo agora? Ele teria que se levantar e procurar outro lugar para dormir. Pensou em lugares onde poderia ir. A casa de Kurama seria sua primeira opção, mas desde que a mãe dele se casara, quando ia lá, Hiei tinha que aturar o novo irmão do Youko. Não iria para a casa de Yusuke e Keiko para aturar os pirralhos dos dois. A casa de Genkai era fora da cidade e o idiota do Kuwabara estava fora de questão. Só lhe restava ir à casa da onna. Era a melhor opção e, além disso, ela insistira em dizer que estava em dívida com ele.

* * *

**Kuchibue ga kikoeru hoshizora yori tooku de**

**(****Posso escutar os murmúrios mais distantes que as estrelas, e o céu)**

**Sore wa dare ka no inori no kotoba**

**(****São as palavras das orações de alguém)**

**Migi te ni nigirishime sotto me wo tojiru**

**(****As apoio fortemente em minha mão direita, e lentamente fecho meus olhos)**

Botan dormia tranquilamente, mas sempre tivera o sono leve, por isso ao ouvir um ruído na janela, ela se levantou, afinal começara a chover e se a janela estivesse aberta, molharia o chão todo.

Ao chegar à janela se assustou ao notar que tinha alguém do lado de fora, mas logo se acalmou ao perceber que era Hiei.

- Hiei! – Rapidamente ela abriu a janela para deixá-lo entrar. – Por que não bateu na porta? Por pouco você não fica ensopado. Deu sorte que a chuva não está muito forte. – A Guia correu ao guarda-roupa e buscou uma toalha para ele. O koorime tirou sua capa e a camisa, e começou a se secar. Botan ficou parada observando-o. Ele tinha um corpo muito bonito.

- O que foi, onna? – O youkai perguntou curioso ao notar que era observado.

- Nada. – Ele havia pendurado a toalha sobre os ombros, mas os cabelos ainda estavam encharcados. A jovem se aproximou e pegou a toalha. – Deixa eu secar os seus cabelos, se não você pega uma gripe.

- Não precisa, onna. – Hiei se afastou um pouco.

- Não me diga que está com medo de que eu o machuque. – Ela falou rindo.

- Hm. Claro que não. – Como a calça dele não estava muito molhada ele sentou na cama dela e esperou que ela secasse seus cabelos.

Botan sentou-se atrás dele e gentilmente passou a toalha pelos cabelos dele. Aos poucos Hiei ia relaxando e, quando deu por si, estava recostado contra o corpo dela com os olhos fechados. Novamente os pensamentos dele fluíram para o seu passado e como seria se tudo fosse diferente se tivesse alguém como ela em sua vida. Provavelmente ele não seria desse jeito. Talvez se não tivesse aprendido desde pequeno que devia sobreviver sem ajuda, que não devia ter misericórdia, pois isso era uma fraqueza. Muitas coisas seriam diferentes se não fosse por sua infância infeliz.

Era estranho que esses pensamentos sempre surgissem quando estava perto dela. Nunca tinha pensado nessas coisas e agora estava ali, deitado nos braços dela, desejando que tudo fosse diferente.

**Kodoku yori mo motto sabishii mono wa**

**(****Algo ainda mais triste que a solidão,)**

**Sono kodoku ni kizukanai koto**

**(****É não dar conta de que está só.)**

**Donna hieta yoru no daichi mo sono shita ni**

**(****Não importa o quão fria seja a noite,)**

**Atatakasa wo kakushite iru no as**

**(****Abaixo da terra há calor escondido.)**

Quando sentiu que os movimentos das mãos dela em seus cabelos tinham parado, ele abriu os olhos e começou a se afastar, mas parou ao sentir os braços dela envolvendo-o pelo torso.

- O que está fazendo, onna? – Ele perguntou em um sussurro, sem tentar se afastar novamente.

- Não sei, Hiei. – Respondeu ela também com a voz fraca. – Parecia que você precisava de um abraço. – O youkai se deixou ficar onde estava em silêncio, apenas sentindo a respiração e o bater do coração dela contra seu corpo.

Depois de alguns minutos ele notou que a respiração dela estava mais lenta, portanto devia estar dormindo. Com cuidado, Hiei se soltou dos braços dela e acomodou-a na cama. Estava indo pegar suas roupas quando sentiu que ela segurava seu braço. Tentou se soltar, mas Botan o puxou de volta.

- Fique, Hiei. – Botan pediu baixinho. O koorime pensou em se afastar com um pouco mais de força, mas decidiu que agora era ele quem devia alguma coisa a ela, por isso fez com que ela chegasse um pouco para o lado e se deitou junto da Guia. O braço dela repousava sobre seu peito e o youkai logo adormeceu.

* * *

**Kago ni torawareta tori de iru yori**

**(****Antes que permanecer como uma ave dentro de uma jaula,)**

**Namae mo shiranai ishikoro ni nare**

**(****Prefiro me converter em uma pedra sem nome.)**

No dia seguinte Hiei acordou um pouco mais tarde que o normal. Fora uma das melhores noites de sono que ele tivera na vida. Geralmente acordava às cinco da manhã e agora já era por volta das sete. Botan ainda dormia profundamente. O koorime observou-a por alguns minutos e depois se libertou do abraço dela lentamente. Em seguida pegou suas roupas e ia se dirigindo à janela quando se lembrou de algo. Encontrou um pedaço de papel e escreveu algo nele, deixando-o na mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da jovem. Depois disso saiu pela janela.

* * *

**Kuchibue ga kikoeru kinou yori mo tooku de**

**(****Posso escutar um murmúrio, mais distante do que ontem)**

**Togire togire no kakera wo atsume**

**(****Recolhendo os fragmentos que caíram dispersos,)**

**Migi te ni nigirishime sotto me wo tojiru**

**(****Os apoio fortemente em minha mão direita, e lentamente fecho meus olhos.)**

Quando acordou, Botan logo notou que estava sozinha e pensou ter sonhado com Hiei, mas teve certeza de que não fora um sonho ao ver a toalha ao pé da cama. Ele devia ter ido embora cedo. Era uma pena, ela poderia ter lhe oferecido um café ou algo do tipo. Botan se levantou e ficou surpresa ao notar um pedaço de papel na mesinha ao seu lado. Sorriu ao ler a mensagem. Estavam escritas apenas duas palavras, mas essas palavras significavam muito mais do que qualquer coisa que ele pudesse lhe dar. Estava escrito: "Obrigado, onna". Era muito mais do que ela poderia esperar de um koorime teimoso.

**Kuchibue ga kikoeru hoshizora yori tooku de**

**(****Posso escutar os murmúrios mais distantes que as estrelas, e o céu)**

**Sore wa dare ka no inori no kotoba**

**(****São as palavras das orações de alguém)**

**Migi te ni nigirishime sotto me wo tojiru**

**(****As apoio fortemente em minha mão direita, e lentamente fecho meus olhos)**

**[Kuchibue Ga Kikoeru - Yu Yu Hakusho]**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sozinhos**

**Yasashii egao de boku ni hohoemu kimi ga**

**(Mesmo nesse instante, você está do meu lado)  
Ima mo kawarazu ni soba ni iru**

**(Sorrindo com aquele doce sorriso)  
Me wo tojireba hora ikutsumono kisetsu ga**

**(Quando eu fecho os meus olhos eu vejo uma miríade de temporadas)  
Bokura wo sotto tsutsumi konde yuku yo**

**(Quietamente me envolvem)**

O grupo de Yusuke estava em uma missão, quando acabaram se separando. Hiei acabou ficando com Botan e estava indignado por ter que aturar esta irritante mulher. Para completar começara a chover. Os dois continuaram andando e por fim encontraram um hotel, onde esperariam a chuva passar. Botan comprou alguns suprimentos, já que este era o tipo de hotel em que as pessoas preparavam sua própria comida.

O quarto em que ficaram tinha uma varanda com uma bela vista para as montanhas e um riacho tranquilo. Assim que entraram no mesmo, Hiei sentou num canto, perto da varanda, segurando sua espada e ficou olhando para fora, enquanto Botan preparava algo para comerem, cantando ao mesmo tempo.

- Será que não dá pra você ficar em silêncio, onna? – Perguntou Hiei mal humorado. – Vai acabar perturbando os outros hóspedes.

- Ora, não seja tão ranzinza, Hiei. – Disse ela enquanto mexia numa panela. – Eles nem vão reparar.

- Hm. Mulher barulhenta. – E a Guia Espiritual continuou a cantar enquanto cozinhava. Hiei a observava discretamente. Era irritante como não conseguia desviar sua atenção dos movimentos dela. Botan era muito agitada, mas também era graciosa. E Hiei já vinha reparando nisso há algum tempo. Era revoltante! Como era possível que ele, um ser das trevas, pudesse se interessar por uma criatura tão pura. Era incompreensível e patético. Jamais poderia se deixar levar por esse tipo de pensamento.

**Nagai tabiji no hate ni nani ga aru no kA**

**(Ninguém sabe o que está ao fim)  
Dare mo wakara nai keredo**

**(Desta longa jornada)  
Fuan na yoru wa mou nido to otozure nai kara**

**(Mas estas noites incertas jamais retornarão)**

- A comida está pronta, Hiei. – Disse a jovem despertando-o de seus pensamentos. – Venha comer. – O koorime se levantou e aproximou-se da mesa. – Fiz sua comida favorita. – E era verdade. Ela havia feito lámen.

- E quem te disse que essa é minha comida favorita?

- Ora, eu perguntei ao Kurama uma vez. – Hiei começou a comer em silêncio. Estava delicioso, mas ele jamais diria isso à jovem. – Está bom?

- Hm. – O youkai continuou a comer calado. Botan, que havia sentado-se a frente dele, também começou comer. Até o jeito de comer dela, era diferente. A guia sorria a cada porção de comida que colocava na boca, como se essa fosse a maior alegria de sua vida.

Após o jantar, Hiei voltou a seu posto e Botan deitou-se na cama.

- Se eu dormir demais, me acorda, tá bom, Hiei? – Ele apenas a ignorou. A jovem deitou e ficou pensando em Hiei. Ele era estúpido com todos, mas parecia não suportá-la. Por que será que ele agia assim com ela? Tentara agradá-lo com a comida, mas parecia que não adiantara nada. Também não entendia sua própria atitude. Afinal, por que tentava agradar alguém que não ligava para ela? Não conseguiria dormir tão cedo. Era melhor fazer um chocolate quente. Talvez Hiei também quisesse um.

Botan levantou da cama e aproximou-se dele. Ficou surpresa ao notar que Hiei estava com os olhos fechados. "Dormindo desse jeito. Que absurdo!" Pensou a guia. Afinal o youkai estava sentado, agarrado a sua espada, numa posição claramente desconfortável. Ela se aproximou e sorriu ao reparar nas feições dele. Quando estava dormindo ele parecia tão inocente como uma criança. Olhando assim ninguém diria que ele era um ser cruel e malvado. A jovem se agachou de frente para ele ficou observando-o.

Seria tão bom se ele a tratasse melhor, se pudessem ao menos ser amigos. Botan divagava enquanto o fitava, até que, de repente, notou que ele usava o jagan, que estava encoberto por seus cabelos. A jovem caiu sentada, enquanto Hiei tapava o jagan com uma faixa e passava a encará-la normalmente.

**Eien wo aruite yukeru**

**(Podemos continuar caminhando eternamente)  
Korekara mo zutto futari de**

**(Juntos, agora, e para sempre)  
Kono mune ni tsuyoku dakishimeta**

**(Este amor que abraço próximo ao meu coração)  
Omoi wa kawara nai tatta hitotsu dake no**

**(Ele jamais mudará, é único)  
"Aishiteru"**

**("Eu te amo")**

Botan estava sem fala. O que Hiei pensaria dela? O youkai também não dizia nada. Depois de alguns segundos Botan percebeu que suas pernas estavam à mostra, já que devido à queda, seu quimono levantara. Ela começou a arrumar sua roupa. Era horrível estar nessa posição constrangedora, com as pernas expostas e com Hiei olhando-a de um jeito um tanto selvagem.

De repente, quando Botan se deu conta, Hiei estava sobre as pernas dela, prendendo-a e com o rosto a poucos centímetros do seu.

- O que está fazendo, Hiei? – Ela perguntou ofegante.

- Eu que devia lhe perguntar isso, onna. – Apesar de estar um pouco assustada, a jovem desejava que ele a beijasse. – Por que estava sorrindo enquanto me olhava?

- Por nada. Eu só... – Hiei se aproximou mais um pouco.

- Você só... – Botan, não podendo mais aguentar aquela situação, juntou seus lábios aos dele. Hiei, que parecia estar esperando por isso, correspondeu ao beijo. A jovem querendo intensificar o beijo, colou seu corpo ao de Hiei, que deu um leve rosnado ao sentir essa proximidade.

- Você está brincando com fogo, onna. – Disse o youkai quando os dois se separaram. Botan franziu o cenho ao se ver longe dele.

- Eu não me importo. – Respondeu ela, tentando se aproximar novamente.

- Deveria. Pois depois que começar, não vai poder parar.

- Não vou querer parar, Hiei. Por favor. – Pediu a guia. O koorime deu um leve sorriso. Ela não precisaria pedir duas vezes.

**Soyo kaze ni nabiku chiisa na hana no you na kimi ni**

**(O dia que te encontrei, como uma pequena flor ao vento)  
Hajimete deatta hi wa tooku**

**(Está tão distante)  
Mada osana sugite kizutsuke au hibi mo attakeredo**

**(Teve dias que nos machucamos porque éramos jovens)  
Ima dewa warai aeru omoide**

**(Agora são memórias, podemos rir juntos)**

Na manhã seguinte, Botan acordou e ainda sonolenta percebeu que estava deitada no chão, sobre seu quimono e coberta apenas pela capa de Hiei. Quando olhou ao redor, viu o youkai sentado na mesma posição da noite anterior, só que dessa vez sem camisa, observando-a. Imediatamente Botan ficou constrangida e tentou cobrir seu corpo um pouco mais.

- Se você esqueceu, eu já vi tudo. – A guia corou ao ouvir as palavras de Hiei, mas mesmo assim, conseguiu se levantar com a capa dele envolvendo seu corpo nu. – Agora não adianta se arrepender. – O youkai tomara o silêncio dela como arrependimento, não fazia idéia de que os sentimentos de Botan sobre a noite anterior estavam longe de ser arrependimento. Apesar de ser mal humorado e muitas vezes cruel, Hiei fora super gentil quando fizeram amor.

- Não estou arrependida, Hiei. – O koorime a encarou um pouco surpreso, depois desviou o olhar. Botan deu um sorriso e se aproximou dele. Ao chegar ao seu lado ela parou e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, para depois aproximar seus lábios da orelha dele. – Obrigada pela noite maravilhosa. – Um arrepio passou pelo corpo de Hiei ao ouvi-la sussurrar em seu ouvido. A jovem voltou a erguer o corpo e se dirigiu ao banheiro. – Vou tomar banho e depois preparo nosso café.

O youkai estava surpreso pela atitude dela. Não esperava que ela lhe agradecesse por algo que fora prazeroso para ele, e ficou ainda mais surpreso com o fato de ela não estar arrependida de ter feito sexo com um ser como ele. O que significava isso tudo? Hiei sabia que os humanos, principalmente as fêmeas, gostavam de romance, carinhos e etc. Será que aquela mulher esperava isso dele?

Quando saiu do banho, devidamente vestida, Botan seguiu direto para a cozinha.

**Chikai au yakusoku wo wasure nai de**

**(Não esqueça da promessa que estamos fazendo)  
Dare yori mo taisetsu dakara**

**(Para mim, você é mais importante que tudo)**

**Egaita yume wo sukoshizutsu kanaete yukou yo**

**(Quero tornar realidade os sonhos que você me contou aos poucos)**

- O que você quer para o café, Hiei? Ovos e bacon ou panquecas?

- Que pergunta idiota. – Ele respondeu, estúpido como sempre. Botan sorriu. Já estava acostumada às respostas atravessadas do youkai.

- Tem razão. Qualquer pessoa quer começar o dia com algo doce, portanto vamos comer panquecas. – Hiei franziu o cenho e voltou a olhar para fora. Não era isso que ele queria dizer e ela sabia disso. Era inútil perguntar algo assim. Ele comeria qualquer coisa. Na verdade nunca tinha comido nenhum dos dois pratos. – Esses são pratos americanos. Não sei se você sabe. É que gosto de variar um pouco meu café da manhã. Logo vai ficar pronto. – E assim Botan começou a cantar. Hiei revirou os olhos, mas no fundo teve que conter um sorriso. Aquela mulher agia como se o que houvera entre eles fosse algo comum. Será que ela pensava que agora eram um casal? – O café está pronto, Hiei. – O koorime não teve outra opção a não ser se levantar e se dirigir à mesa. Estava com fome.

Hiei sentou numa cadeira e esperou que Botan o servisse. Quando a jovem fez isso, seu braço encostou no dele, desencadeando correntes elétricas pelo corpo dos dois. Hiei fez o máximo que pôde para não demonstrar o que sentiu. Botan sentou de frente para ele, como no dia anterior e os dois comeram em silêncio.

Assim que terminou, Hiei voltou para onde estava, na janela. Ele não gostava de ficar em lugares fechados. Ainda mais com alguém que o fazia perder o controle. A chuva continuava a cair.

**Eien wo aruite yukeru**

**(Podemos continuar caminhando eternamente)  
Korekara mo zutto futari de**

**(Juntos, agora, e para sempre)  
Kono mune ni tsuyoku dakishimeta**

**(Este amor que abraço próximo ao meu coração)  
Omoi wa kawara nai tatta hitotsu dake no**

**(Ele jamais mudará, é único)  
"Aishiteru"**

**("Eu te amo")**

Logo em seguida Botan sentou-se ao lado dele, bebendo sua segunda xícara de café.

- O que você quer, onna? – Perguntou sem olhar para ela.

- Não quero nada. Não posso me sentar aqui? – Perguntou inocentemente.

- Faça o que quiser. Mas não pense que somos um maldito casal por conta do que aconteceu ontem. – Botan corou.

- Não acho que somos um casal, Hiei. Mas você não pode me impedir de querer estar com você. Você pode me odiar, mas não pode impedir que eu te ame. – Hiei suspirou. Não a odiava, mas não podia admitir isso.

Após terminar seu café, Botan colocou a xícara de lado e encostou sua cabeça no ombro do youkai, sorrindo. Segundos depois, Hiei tirou seu braço daquela posição e a jovem estava prestes a levantar, magoada e decepcionada, quando ele a envolveu pelos ombros com o mesmo braço, puxando-a para junto de si e fazendo com que a mesma descansasse a cabeça em seu peito. Botan voltou a sorrir e se aconchegou a ele. Apesar de tudo, Hiei também sabia ser romântico, mesmo que não dissesse nenhuma palavra carinhosa.

**"Aishiteru"**

**("Eu te amo")**

**[Love Letter – Gackt]**


	3. Chapter 2

**Doce**

Passaram-se alguns meses desde que Botan e Hiei ficaram juntos pela primeira vez. Os dois continuaram a manter um relacionamento, embora Hiei continuasse a afirmar que não eram um "Maldito Casal". Seus amigos nãos sabiam desse relacionamento. O youkai não gostava que seus assuntos se tornassem públicos e também não queria que criassem algum empecilho entre ele e Botan. Além disso e mais importante, se seus inimigos soubessem sobre a jovem, ela se tornaria um alvo.

O grupo estava fazendo um piquenique após uma missão, claro que tinha sido ideia de Botan, quando de repente foram atacados por uma explosão. O primeiro instinto de Hiei foi salvar Botan e Yukina. Como Kuwabara estava com Yukina, ele só teve que tirar a guia de perigo. Quando a poeira baixou, todos puderam ver seu atacante, um youkai de cabelos vermelhos.

- Por que nos atacou? – Perguntou Kurama que estava próximo a Hiei, junto com Shizuru.

- Meu problema não é com você, Youko. – Respondeu o sujeito. – Eu vim aqui vingar a morte de meu irmão. Meu nome é Mizaru.

- Ninguém aqui matou o seu irmão, cara. – Gritou Kuwabara.

- Matou sim. Foi aquele maldito koorime! O Hiei! – O próprio deu um sorriso cínico.

- Você vai ter que ser mais específico. Eu já matei muitos irmãos. – Mizaru estreitou os olhos e atacou novamente, e dessa vez o ataque foi em direção à Botan. Hiei rapidamente tirou-a da linha de fogo.

- Pensei que seu problema fosse comigo. – Disse o koorime depois do ataque.

- Você acha que eu não percebi como essa mulher é importante para você, Hiei? Sua primeira reação ao ser atacado foi protegê-la. – Hiei fechou a cara. – Se eu matá-la, minha vingança será perfeita.

- Miserável! – Todos ouviam aquela conversa atentamente. O que Mizaru estava dizendo? Hiei gostava de Botan? Hiei voltou a se aproximar de Kurama junto com Botan. – Cuide dela. – Em seguida ele atacou Mizaru. Os dois tiveram uma luta acirrada, mas por fim Hiei venceu. Estava com o braço direito bastante machucado e ensangüentado.

Ao ver que a luta terminara, Botan correu de encontro ao koorime.

- Hiei! – Ela o abraçou assim que o alcançou. Todos olhavam aquela cena chocados. – Temos que cuidar desse ferimento! – A guia chorava ao ver o braço dele todo machucado.

- Não seja escandalosa, onna. – Disse ele em sua maneira rude. – Não é para tanto. – Estava querendo acalmá-la, mas na verdade seu braço realmente doía.

- O que está havendo aqui? – Perguntou Kuwabara se aproximando com os outros. – O que esse ser das trevas fez com você, Botan?

- O que quer dizer, Kuwabara? – Perguntou Kurama.

- Está na cara que ele a forçou a algo. Ninguém ficaria com esse monstrinho de livre e espontânea vontade.

- Cale-se, maldito, se não quiser morrer. – Disse Hiei prestes a pegar sua espada.

- Não, Hiei. Você está muito machucado. – Falou Botan segurando o braço dele.

- Pra acabar com esse inútil, eu não preciso estar melhor do que isso.

- Se é assim... – Kuwabara começou a fazer uma posição de luta.

- Pare com isso, Kuwabara. – Pediu Yusuke. – Você que começou a ofender o cara.

- Mas você não está vendo que ele fez algo com a Botan?

- Ele não fez nada comigo, Kuwabara. Deixa de ser intrometido. – Respondeu Botan indignada. – E antes que mais alguém queira dar sua opinião sobre o assunto, temos que cuidar desse ferimento, Hiei. – Todos se calaram após ouvir as palavras da jovem. – Vamos pro meu quarto, Hiei. Vou fazer um curativo no seu braço. – O youkai não fez menção de se mover, por isso Botan segurou sua mão esquerda, a mão do braço que estava bom, e começou a puxá-lo. – Por favor, Hiei. – Por fim ele se deu por vencido e deixou a jovem guiá-lo, enquanto os outros ficavam para trás surpresos.

* * *

**She's like the wind through my tree**

**(Ela é como o vento que corre pela minha árvore)**

**She rides the night next to me**

**(Ela passeia pela noite perto de mim)**

**She leads me through moonlight**

**(Ela me leva através do luar)**

**Only to burn me with the sun**

**(Só para me queimar com o sol)**

**She's taken my heart,**

**(Ela pegou meu coração,)**

**(But) She doesn't know what she's done**

**([Mas] Ela não sabe o que fez)**

Quando chegaram ao quarto, Botan fez Hiei sentar na cama, aquele local já havia se tornado comum para ele. Em seguida, ela limpou o braço dele, passou um remédio e começou a enfaixá-lo.

- Kuwabara tem razão. – Disse Hiei quebrado o silêncio. – Você não devia ficar com um monstro. – O youkai não a encarava.

- Não estou com nenhum monstro. – Ela parou seu trabalho e o fitou. – Eu te conheço, Hiei, e sei que não é um monstro. – Ele a encarou ironicamente.

- Tem certeza? – Botan sorriu para ele.

- Tenho. – A guia se aproximou e o beijou na boca. Hiei correspondeu e já estava passando a mão pela cintura dela. – Nenhuma pessoa que seja tão gentil enquanto fazemos amor, ou que sempre me abrace enquanto estamos dormindo, ou que seja tão doce, mesmo sem perceber, pode ser um monstro. – Ela continuou após o beijo. Os dois se encaravam, mas ao ouvir essas palavras Hiei desviou seus olhos dos dela.

- Eu não sou doce. – Botan riu e continuou a enfaixar o braço dele.

- Você é sim.

- Hm.

- Pronto. O curativo está pronto. Agora você tem que descansar, Hiei.

- Que tolice. Por que eu deveria descansar? Estou muito bem.

- Como você è teimoso. – A guia franziu o cenho. – Tá bom. Você não tem que descansar, mas eu quero que você deite no meu colo pra eu poder mexer no seu cabelo.

- E pra que isso? – Perguntou Hiei pensando se ela estaria louca.

- É outra bobagem humana. – Respondeu ela. Hiei pensou e pareceu aceitar que isso fosse mais uma maluquice humana. Eles faziam muitas tolices. Suspirou e fez o que ela pediu.

Assim que deitou no colo de Botan e ela começou a fazer carinho nos cabelos dele, Hiei cochilou e a jovem deu um sorriso. Só assim para o youkai descansar um pouco.

* * *

**Feel her breath in my face**

**(Sentir a respiração dela no meu rosto)**

**Her body close to me**

**(Seu corpo perto de mim)**

**Can't look in her eyes**

**(Não posso olhar nos olhos dela)**

**She's out of my league**

**(Ela está for a da minha do meu alcance)**

**Just a fool to believe**

**(Apenas um tolo por acreditar)**

**I have anything she needs**

**(Que eu tenho algo que ela precisa)**

**She's like the wind**

**(Ela é como o vento)**

Algumas horas depois, quando Hiei acordou, já era noite. Ele percebeu que ainda estava deitado sobre as pernas de Botan, que estava encostada no estrado da cama, dormindo. Aquela mulher o enganara. E agora estava toda torta. Hiei levantou e colocou-a deitada na cama.

Botan parecia tão vulnerável daquele jeito. Ele ficou observando-a por algum tempo e pensando em como sua vida mudara nesses poucos meses em que estavam juntos. Era difícil admitir, mas já não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem a jovem. O que faria se algo acontecesse a ela? E se Botan tivesse sido atingida durante a luta que ocorrera naquele dia?

Talvez o melhor a se fazer fosse afastar-se dela. Talvez assim, a guia pudesse encontrar alguém melhor e viver em segurança. Talvez... A única coisa de que Hiei tinha certeza era que não conseguiria tomar uma decisão racional estando ao lado dela. Precisava sair para pensar no que seria o melhor a fazer.

* * *

**I look in the mirror and all I see**

**(Eu olho no espelho e tudo que vejo)**

**Is a young old man, with only a dream**

**(É um jovem, velho homem, com apenas um sonho)**

**Am I Just fooling myself**

**(Estou apenas me enganado)**

**That she'll stop the pain?**

**(Que ela vai parar a dor?)**

**Living without her,**

**(Vivendo sem ela,)**

**I'd go insane**

**(Eu iria enlouquecer)**

Botan acordou e demorou alguns segundos para reconhecer seu próprio quarto. Não se lembrava de ter deitado. Foi então que se lembrou Hiei, que cochilava em seu colo. Onde ele estaria? A jovem se levantou e percebeu que a janela estava entreaberta. Ela foi até a mesma e olhou para fora, mas não conseguiu notar qualquer sinal do youkai naquela escuridão. Em seguida tentou contatá-lo por meio de telepatia, mas também não conseguiu. Ele devia estar fora de seu alcance. Mas onde Hiei teria ido àquela hora?

A Guia Espiritual suspirou e deitou novamente. Não adiantava ficar ali pensando onde ele estava. Iria procurá-lo assim que amanhecesse. Perguntaria a Kurama se ele tinha alguma ideia.

Tentou dormir de novo, mas não conseguia tirar Hiei de seus pensamentos. Será que algo acontecera com ele? Talvez tivesse sido atacado de novo. Botan voltou a levantar e foi em direção à porta. Iria procurá-lo imediatamente.

- Onde pensa que vai, onna? – Ela ouvira uma voz vinha da janela e parou antes de girar a maçaneta.

- Hiei. – Botan se voltou para ele e se aproximou. – Onde você estava? Fiquei preocupada.

- Não mude de assunto, onna. Onde você estava indo?

- Onde você acha, Hiei? – Ela perguntou, parando a alguns passos dele, que continuava parado, de costas para a janela. – Ia te procurar, é claro.

- Que ideia estúpida. – O youkai não a encarava. Ficara feliz por ela se preocupar, mas sabia o quanto essa atitude seria perigosa.

- Não é estúpido, não. Eu fiquei com medo de que você tivesse sido atacado de novo, ou que talvez... Estivesse morto. – Botan mal podia conter as lágrimas de alegria por vê-lo bem.

- E se estivesse? – Perguntou Hiei, arrogante como sempre. – Você não poderia ter feito nada.

- Eu sei. Mas eu gostaria de estar com você. – A jovem o abraçou, terminando com o espaço que havia entre eles. Hiei, apesar de não gostar de demonstrar sentimentos, correspondeu ao abraço. – Eu te amo, Hiei. Não sei o que faria se algo acontecesse a você.

- Pare de chorar, onna. – Pediu calmamente. – Eu ainda estou vivo. – Aos poucos Botan conseguiu conter seu choro. – Você devia dormir. Daqui a algumas horas vai amanhecer. – Ela concordou com a cabeça, enquanto limpava as lágrimas do rosto.

- Você vai ficar comigo? – Perguntou a guia receosa.

- Hm. – Respondeu Hiei, querendo dizer que sim. Botan sorriu e o puxou em direção a cama.

Antes que ela pudesse deitar, Hiei puxou-a para si e a beijou avidamente. Pensara em se afastar daquela mulher, mas logo percebeu que era impossível. Botan já se impregnara em todo o seu ser. Ele a jogou na cama e em seguida cobriu o corpo dela com o seu.

- A cada dia que passa, você fica mais ousado, Hiei. – Disse Botan e youkai sorriu, orgulhoso de si, antes de voltar a beijá-la.

- Você ainda não viu nada, onna. – Foi a vez de Botan rir. Nenhum dos dois, jamais poderia ficar sem o outro.

* * *

**Feel her breath in my face**

**(Sentir a respiração dela no meu rosto)**

**Her body close to me**

**(Seu corpo perto de mim)**

**Can't look in her eyes**

**(Não posso olhar nos olhos dela)**

**She's out of my league**

**(Ela está for a da minha do meu alcance)**

**Just a fool to believe**

**(Apenas um tolo por acreditar)**

**I have anything she needs**

**(Que eu tenho algo que ela precisa)**

**She's like the wind**

**(Ela é como o vento)**

**[She's Like the Wind – Patrick Swayze]**

Botan só voltou a acordar depois que amanheceu. E ao abrir os olhos, deu de cara com um par de olhos escarlate fitando-a. Ele não tinha ido embora antes de ela acordar, como fazia muitas vezes.

- Você ficou. – Ela disse acariciando o rosto dele, sorrindo.

- Você pediu pra eu ficar. – Botan ficou surpresa. Não sabia que só precisava pedir, e ele ficaria.

- Se eu tivesse pedido das outras, você teria ficado?

- Talvez. – Hiei deu de ombros e começou a se levantar, mas Botan puxou-o de volta. – O que houve, onna? – Ele a encarava, sério.

- Eu sempre quero que você fique, Hiei. – Disse, antes que ele tentasse levantar de novo. – Sempre. – O youkai apenas beijou-a e em seguida se levantou e vestiu suas roupas. – Não precisa ir, Hiei.

- Eu já entendi, onna. – Ele encarou-a novamente. – Não pretendo ir muito longe. – E assim, o koorime pulou pela janela, bem na hora em que alguém bateu à porta dela e abriu uma fresta da mesma.

- Está na hora de acordar, Botan. – Disse Keiko. – O Senhor Koenma quer que todos se reúnam. Ele tem uma nova missão.

- Ok. – Respondeu Botan sorrindo envergonhada. Por sorte uma colcha cobria seu corpo nu. – Só vou me arrumar e já desço.

- Certo. – E assim, Keiko deixou-a sozinha. Botan deu um sorriso travesso, enquanto começava a se arrumar. Hiei sentira a presença de Keiko e saíra do quarto para que não pensassem mal dela. A jovem já conseguia entender algumas das atitudes do koorime. Só era engraçado, que apesar de tudo isso ele ainda insistisse que não era doce.


	4. Chapter 3

**Distância**

**A dor que traz o adeus**

**De alguém que vive em meus sonhos**

**Quero estar mais perto**

**Dessa luz que é o seu olhar**

Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara e Yusuke tinham uma nova missão e teriam que ir para o Makai por tempo indeterminado. Botan não queria se separar de Hiei e pretendia ir junto, mas o youkai não concordava.

- Eu não quero ficar longe de você, Hiei. – Disse a jovem. Os dois conversavam afastados dos outros.

- É preciso. O Makai é muito diferente daqui. E muito mais perigoso. Não é qualquer um que aguenta a atmosfera de lá.

- Mas...

- Além disso, posso não ser capaz de protegê-la e lutar ao mesmo tempo. Se você estiver lá, não vou poder lutar direito. – Hiei não se sentia a vontade dizendo esse tipo de coisa, mas sabia que só assim poderia convencer Botan a ficar. Às lágrimas, finalmente ela concorda.

- Mas como vou saber se algo acontecer com você?

- Nada vai acontecer comigo. Não sou nenhum fraco. – Ela concorda com a cabeça. O koorime dá um leve sorriso e a puxa para si, dando-lhe um beijo. – Logo você vai ter algo para ocupar sua mente.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – A guia pergunta franzindo o cenho.

- Logo você vai saber. – E com um último olhar, Hiei segue com os outros para o Makai.

* * *

**No frio da cidade**

**Eu só vejo solidão**

**A força da bondade tão distante da ilusão**

Os dias passam lentamente para Botan. E apenas duas semanas tinham se passado. O que ela podia fazer para suportar essa distância até que Hiei voltasse? Ele dissera que ela teria algo em que pensar além dele, mas o que seria isso?

Nesse momento a jovem sentiu um enjoo e correu para o banheiro. Será que comera algo estragado? Mas não estava comendo muito ultimamente e... Será que... Mas não podia ser... Era a isso que Hiei se referia? Será que ela estava grávida?

* * *

**Eu só quero tocar em suas mãos**

**Te ter mais perto de mim**

Botan fez alguns exames e logo teve a certeza de sua gravidez. Por que Hiei não lhe dissera logo do que se tratava? Os dois teriam um filho. A jovem andava pelas ruas sorrindo, mas de repente ficou séria. E se ele não quisesse o filho? Por isso não falara antes... Mas não podia ser. Hiei parecia satisfeito quando lhe disse que teria algo em que pensar. Botan voltou a sorrir. Ia começar a comprar as roupas para o bebê. Ela e Hiei moravam num apartamento de dois quartos, logo o bebê já tinha seu quarto. Só precisaria arrumá-lo. Com certeza isso a distrairia no meio dessa espera.

* * *

**E sentir um abraço teu**

**Que esse momento nunca tenha fim**

No Makai, Hiei, que estava sentado no galho de uma árvore, aproveitava um momento de descanso para pensar em como Botan estaria. A essa altura ela já devia saber da gravidez. O youkai deu um sorriso de lado. Poucos dias antes de sua partida tinha percebido a batida de dois corações vindo da onna, e aquilo só podia ter um significado. Agora aquela mulher devia estar imaginando mil possibilidades para ele não ter contado. Mais um sorriso surgiu nos lábios dele.

- Dois sorrisos na mesma noite, Hiei? O que há com você? – Perguntou Kurama também sorrindo, encostado em outra árvore.

- Nada que seja problema seu, raposa. – O koorime ainda mantinha o sorriso.

- Não seja assim, Hiei. Conte o que está acontecendo. – Pediu Yusuke, que estava deitado no chão. – Todos queremos saber. Não seja chato. – Hiei suspirou, mas não conseguia tirar aquele sorrisinho do rosto.

- A onna está grávida. – Todos ficaram surpresos com a notícia. Já fora um pouco difícil entender como ele e Botan se gostavam. Agora, um bebê.

- O quê? Como isso aconteceu? – Perguntou Kuwabara, sentando-se. Ele também estava deitado no chão.

- Pensei que vocês aprendessem isso na escola. Se você não sabe, não sou eu quem vai explicar. – Falou o youkai sarcasticamente.

- E eu que pensava que você era o mais comportado de nós. – Disse Yusuke. – Bem que dizem que os quietos são os piores. – Kurama apenas sorria, contente por saber que seu amigo finalmente estava se dando o direito de ser feliz.

* * *

**Nem que o vento sopre enquanto a chuva cai**

**E leve pra longe esse sonho**

O tempo continuou passando e Botan já estava com cinco meses de gestação.

- Tem uma loja do outro lado do shopping que vende roupas de bebê. Uma é mais linda que a outra. – Disse Keiko arrastando Botan pelo shopping. – Você vai ficar doida. – Botan seguia a morena com um sorriso, mas só conseguia pensar em Hiei. Será que ele estava bem? Já fazia quase seis meses que ele estava no Makai.

Havia dias em que ela nem sentia vontade de comer, mas fazia um esforço pelo bebê. Já sabia o sexo. Seria uma menina. Esperava que Hiei não se revoltasse por isso. Ela não decidira o nome do bebê. Pretendia esperar que Hiei voltasse para que escolhessem juntos o nome. Presumindo que ele voltasse antes do nascimento.

Essa espera era frustrante. Não poder tocá-lo, abraçá-lo. Sentia falta até de seus "Hm". Jovem sorriu. Com certeza, logo, ele e os outros estariam de volta.

* * *

**Não vou ligar se me machucar**

**Não existe mal se o sonho é real**

Após seis meses e meio de distância, finalmente ele podia voltar com seus amigos. Sua missão fora cumprida. Agora poderiam aproveitar um tempo de folga. E ele poderia ver Botan novamente.

Ao chegarem ao Ningenkai os quatro se separaram e foram em direção às suas respectivas casas, ver as pessoas de quem tanto sentiram falta.

Hiei nunca correu tanto quanto naquele momento. Precisava ver Botan. Também sentira falta de Yukina e a visitaria logo, mas agora, tinha que ver Botan.

* * *

**Nem que o vento sopre enquanto a chuva cai**

**E leve pra longe esse sonho**

Ao chegar ao prédio em que moravam, seguiu direto para a janela do quarto deles, que estava entreaberta. Botan sempre deixava uma brecha para que ele pudesse entrar. Como moravam no décimo andar, isso não era um problema. Hiei entrou e não desviou seu olhar da cama, onde Botan dormia tranquilamente. Ele se aproximou lentamente. A barriga dela estava enorme. O koorime deu um sorriso e sentou na cama ao lado dela. Ele precisava de um banho, pois estava todo sujo da viagem, mas primeiro tinha que beijá-la.

Hiei passou a mão pela barriga dela e sentiu um chute. Deu um sorriso. Era como se o bebê o reconhecesse. Em seguida, ele se abaixou e tocou os lábios dela com os seus. Botan continuava adormecida, mas tão logo sentiu o beijo, correspondeu. Ela o puxou pela nuca e aprofundou o beijo. Segundos depois, se afastou, ainda de olhos fechados e franziu o cenho.

- Droga, Hiei. Por que você não volta logo? Eu odeio esses sonhos. Eles parecem tão reais. – Botan virou o rosto para o lado e ele pôde notar algumas lágrimas caindo. Hiei se aproximou do ouvido dela.

- Dessa vez não é sonho. Eu estou aqui, onna. – A jovem se virou para ele com os olhos arregalados.

- Hiei! É você mesmo? – Num segundo ela já estava sentada na cama para observá-lo de perto. Era de admirar que ela conseguisse se mover tão rápido com aquela barriga.

- Não fique tão agitada, onna. – Pediu o youkai um pouco preocupado.

- É você, Hiei! – Botan o abraçou e em seguida espalhou beijos por todo o rosto dele, que não pôde deixar de sorrir. Sentia-se feliz também. – Por que demorou tanto? Pensei que não fosse mais voltar. – Os dois se encaravam.

- Se pensou que eu não fosse voltar, por que deixou a janela aberta? – A jovem não conseguia parar de rir e chorar.

- Mesmo se você não voltasse, eu sempre ia te esperar. – O koorime passou os dedos pelo rosto dela secando as lágrimas.

- Eu estou aqui. Não precisa chorar. – Botan abraçou-o novamente, embora a barriga atrapalhasse um pouco.

- Você sabia do bebê e não me contou.

- Era uma surpresa.

- Geralmente as mulheres é que fazem isso com os maridos.

- Bom, nós nunca seguimos a regra geral. – Botan beijou-o, e já estava se colocando por cima dele. – Cuidado, onna. – Ele disse quando conseguiu afastar seus lábios dos dela. Hiei não queria que nada acontecesse ao bebê.

- Não se preocupe, Hiei. Não vai acontecer nada com ela. – Falou a Guia Espiritual rindo da situação. Nunca imaginou ver o koorime tão cuidadoso.

- Ela?

- É. Vamos ter uma menina. – Hiei segurou o rosto de Botan e a encarou. Ele imaginava se sua filha seria tão linda quanto a mãe.

- O que foi? – Perguntou a jovem sem entender.

- Não é nada. – E em seguida o youkai voltou a beijá-la.

* * *

**Nem que o vento sopre enquanto a chuva cai**

**Tudo que eu preciso é ter você**

Na manhã seguinte quando Botan despertou, Hiei não estava mais do seu lado. Por um momento a jovem se assustou, mas logo em seguida ouviu o barulho do chuveiro e se acalmou. Ele só estava tomando banho. Desde quando ela ficava tão sobressaltada com tão pouco?

Ela mesma podia responder essa pergunta. Depois de ficar afastada dele por tanto tempo e sonhar com ele todas as noites para acordar e perceber que tudo não passava de um simples sonho, quem poderia culpá-la?

Botan afastou esses pensamentos da cabeça e foi para a cozinha. Ia preparar o café de Hiei.

* * *

**Nem que o vento sopre enquanto a chuva cai**

**E leve pra longe esse sonho**

O youkai saiu do banheiro vestindo apenas uma calça e seguiu direto para a cozinha. Podia sentir o cheiro da comida e fazia tempo que não tinha uma refeição decente.

Quando chegou à cozinha se deparou com Botan prestes a subir numa cadeira para alcançar algo.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, onna? – Perguntou Hiei impedindo-a de subir. – Ficou louca?

- Bom dia, Hiei. – Respondeu ela sorrindo. – Eu só queria pegar a máquina de waffes e...

- Subindo numa cadeira? E se você caísse?

- Não seja bobo, Hiei. – Botan o abraçou. – Se você se esqueceu, eu me virei sozinha por uns seis meses.

- Eu sei, mas isso não quer dizer que não pode acontecer mais nada.

- Mas...

- Só estou pedindo para não subir em cadeiras ou fazer qualquer coisa perigosa. – Botan se afastou para encará-lo.

- Como o quê?

- Como correr. – A jovem sorriu e passou os braços pelo pescoço dele. – Ou...

- O que fizemos ontem à noite?

- Bom...

- Acho que podemos abrir algumas exceções, certo? – Botan beijou-o e começou a guiá-lo em direção ao quarto.

- O que está acontecendo com você, onna? – Hiei perguntou entre os beijos.

- Nada. Só senti sua falta. – Ela jogou-o na cama e começou a abrir o zíper de sua calça. O koorime estava um pouco surpreso. Talvez a gravidez a tivesse deixado louca. Ou ela realmente sentira muita falta dele. Botan nunca agira assim. Mas tampouco ele iria reclamar. Sua refeição decente teria que esperar. Só o que sabia é que não iria decepcioná-la.

**Nem que o vento sopre enquanto a chuva cai**

**Tudo que eu preciso é ter você**

**[Geração dos Sonhos – Yu Yu Hakusho]**


	5. Chapter 4

**Fraqueza**

Hiei estava segurando a mão de Botan, num quarto de hospital, enquanto ela dava à luz a filha deles. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Não era fácil ver a mulher que amava sofrendo daquele jeito. Na verdade era horrível o fato de ele ser um youkai poderoso e não poder acabar com a dor dela.

O médico dizia para ela fazer foca, mas será que ele não notava que ela estava exausta, que não estava mais aguentando? Botan apertou a mão dele com mais força.

- Não sei se vou conseguir, Hiei. – Ela falou ofegante. O koorime deu um beijo na cabeça dela.

- Eu sei que você vai conseguir, onna. – Respondeu forçando um sorriso de lado. A última coisa que queria fazer era sorrir.

- Falta pouco. – Disse o médico. – Faça força só mais uma vez, Botan. Sua filha já está nascendo. – Botan se esforçou mais uma vez e conseguiu. Um segundo depois ela e Hiei ouviram o choro de sua filha. A Guia Espiritual sorriu levemente e Hiei lhe deu um beijo nos lábios. – O senhor quer cortar o cordão umbilical? – Perguntou a Hiei, que segurou a tesoura e cortou, olhando pela primeira vez sua filha.

As enfermeiras pegaram a criança e limparam-na, antes de envolvê-la com um lençol e entregarem-na para Botan, que chorava de felicidade.

- Olha, Hiei, como ela é linda. – Hiei observava sua filha que tinha olhos cor-de-rosa como os da mãe cabelos pretos como ele. – Que nome daremos a ela? Ainda não decidimos.

- Pode escolher, onna. – Respondeu ele observando a menina, tão pequena e frágil.

- Não. Estive pensando, e acho que você deve escolher o nome das meninas e eu dos meninos. – Hiei sorriu. Ela já estava pensando em outros filhos?

- Tá bom. – Ele pensou um pouco. – O nome dela vai ser Edelweiss.

- Edelweiss? – Botan nunca tinha ouvido esse nome.

- É. É uma flor que existe no Makai. Ela floresce nos meses de julho e agosto, e sobrevive nos extremos de temperatura, ou muito frio, ou muito calor. São extremamente fortes. – Contou Hiei enquanto segurava a mão de sua filha. – Geralmente são brancas, mas também podemos encontrar algumas levemente rosas, verdes ou amarelas. Além disso, ela parece uma estrela e todas têm uma pelugem prateada, o que faz com que brilhem com a luz do sol. E...

- E o que, Hiei? – Perguntou Botan, observando-o surpresa. Não tinha muito acesso a esse lado de Hiei.

- E, apesar das pedras serem ásperas, duras e frias, essas flores nascem entre elas. – Hiei percebeu como Botan o olhava e parou de falar. – Bom, se você não gostou, podemos escolher outro.

- Não. – Ela segurou a mão dele. – Esse nome é perfeito. – Falou sorrindo docemente. A filha deles era como essa flor que nasce em meio às pedras e transforma um lugar inóspito num lar. Agora Hiei tinha um lar.

* * *

Mais tarde, os amigos vieram visitar Botan e o bebê. Hiei estava sentado ao lado da Guia numa cadeira.

- Ah! Como ela é fofa. – Disse Keiko observando o bebê. – Eu quero uma pra mim.

- Bom, é só pedir, que a gente providencia uma, Keiko. – Disse Yusuke. – Keiko revirou os olhos.

- Se tarado.

- Ela é muito bonita mesmo. – Falou Kurama ignorando Yusuke. – Parabéns, Hiei.

-Hm. – Hiei cruzou os braços e ficou na dele.

- Nem parece que é filha do baixinho. – Kuwabara comentou sorrindo. Ele adorava perturbar Hiei.

- Deixa ele em paz, Kuwabara. – Rebateu Shizuru.

- Qual é o nome dela, irmão? – Perguntou Yukina sorrindo. Desde que Hiei lhe revelara que era seu irmão, ela fazia questão de chamá-lo assim.

- Edelweiss. – Falou carrancudo.

- Foi Hiei que escolheu. – Falou Botan sorrindo, apesar de ainda estar cansada.

- A flor do amor? – Perguntou Kurama, fazendo Hiei corar.

- Flor do amor? – Botan indagou curiosa.

- Sim. – Continuou Kurama. – Essa flor do Makai, só é encontrada no alto das montanhas e alpes, onde faz muito frio. Lugares de difícil acesso. Muitos morrem tentando alcançar essa flor.

- Mas por que tantas pessoas tentam pegar essa flor, se é tão perigoso? – Perguntou Keiko, interessada na história.

- Ah! – Continuou Yukina. – Também chamam essa flor de Flor Eterna porque depois de seca ela dura mais de cem anos. Por isso quando alguém presenteia alguém com essa flor, significa amor eterno ou amizade eterna.

- Que lindo. – Disse Botan olhando sua filha e depois encarando Hiei. – Você não me contou isso, Hiei.

- Hm. – Ainda vermelho, ele desviou o olha do dela.

- Que fofo, Botan. – Falou Keiko. – E o Hiei te deu uma Edelweiss. – Falou ela fitando o bebê adormecido. – O amor de vocês vai ser eterno. Isso é tão romântico. – E durante o resto da tarde, Yusuke teve ouvir, como ele devia aprender a ser romântico como Hiei.

* * *

Dois dias depois, Botan e Hiei estavam em casa com sua filha Edelweiss. Hiei ainda tentava entender o que acontecera com ele. Muita coisa tinha mudado em sua vida em pouco tempo. Ele tinha uma companheira. Tinha uma filha. E era feliz. Era estranho assimilar isso.

Edelweiss era um bebê tranqüilo. Dormia a noite toda, sem acordar chorando, o que facilitava muito a vida deles, mas naquele dia, depois de completar um mês e meio, Edelweiss não queria dormir e não parava de chorar. Botan não sabia mais o que fazer. Já estava pensando em levá-la ao médico, tal era seu desespero.

- Tente você, Hiei. – Disse Botan colocando a filha nos braços do pai. – Talvez sua presença a acalme. Vou fazer um chá de camomila. Dizem que é bom para bebês. – E assim, ela deixou Hiei sozinho com a chorosa filha. O koorime permaneceu parado no começo, mas aos poucos, tendo observado Botan várias vezes, começou a andar pelo quarto balançando a filha levemente em seus braços.

Como isso também não surtiu efeito, ele começou a cantarolar uma canção, que ouvira durante sua dura infância, e que foi feita em homenagem a flor que dava nome à sua filha.

**Edelweiss, Edelweiss**

**(Edelweiss, Edelweiss)  
Every morning you greet me**

**(Toda manhã você me cumprimenta)**

Hiei percebeu que, aos poucos, sua filha se acalmava e passava a encará-lo. Ele deu um sorriso.

**Small and white,**

**(Pequena e branca,)**

**Clean and bright,**

**(Clara e brilhante,)**

**You look happy to meet me**

**(Você parece feliz ao me encontrar)**

Ao notar o silêncio da filha, Botan foi até o quarto ver o que Hiei fizera para conseguir acalmar a pequena e sorriu ao ver que ele cantava para ela.

**Blossom of snow**

**(Botão de neve)**

**May you bloom and grow,**

**(Que você floresça e cresça,)**

**Bloom and grow forever**

**(Floresça e cresça para sempre)**

A música era linda. Ela não sabia que existia uma música para a flor. Como sempre, Hiei se recusava a demonstrar seu lado gentil e sensível, mas aos poucos ele revelava um pouco mais, como podia ser doce.

**Edelweiss, Edelweiss,**

**(Edelweiss, Edelweiss,)**

**Bless my home-land forever**

**(Abençoe minha terra natal para sempre)**

**[Edelweiss – Christopher Plummer e Charmian Carr]**

Só quando acabou de cantar, Hiei notou a presença de Botan. Seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho. Devia ter sido mais forte e não ter sucumbido ao impulso de cantar para a filha. Isso só demonstrava o quanto era fraco.

- Você não disse que existia uma música para a flor. – Falou Botan se aproximando. – É linda.

- Hm. – Ele estava muito envergonhado por sua fraqueza.

- Você podia me ensinar? – Perguntou parando ao lado dele e da filha, que agora dormia tranquila.

- Não. – Respondeu sério, levando sua filha para o berço.

- Por que não, Hiei? – Botan o seguia.

- Nunca mais vou cantar essa música. – O koorime pousou a filha no berço e cobriu-a.

- Mas, por quê? – A guia não conseguia compreender.

- Não quero demonstrar essa fraqueza a mais ninguém. Não quero que ninguém saiba disso. – Os dois saíram do quarto da filha depois de beijarem o bebê.

- Mas Edelweiss pareceu gostar muito dela. E se ela quiser ouvir de novo? Se você me ensinar, pelo menos, eu vou poder cantar pra ela. – Bastou Hiei se lembrar do rostinho de sua filha completamente tranquilo para ceder.

- Ok, onna. – Ele falou enquanto se dirigiam a seu quarto. – Mas isso vai ser segredo, certo?

- Claro, Hiei. – Eles se beijaram e assim que deitaram Botan deitou a cabeça no peito dele para logo adormecer. O koorime ainda permaneceu acordado por um tempo, pensando. Talvez não tivesse problema ser fraco só de vez em quando.

* * *

**Obs: **Edelweiss é uma flor típica da Suíça e não sei se existe algo assim no as outras informações sobre a flor são verdadeiras.


	6. Chapter 5

**Força**

**You hid your skeletons when I had shown you mine**

**(****Você escondeu seus esqueletos quando eu lhe mostrei o meu)**

**You woke the devil that I thought you'd left behind**

**(****Você acordou o demônio que eu pensei que você tinha deixado para trás)**

**I saw the evidence, the crimson soaking through**

**(****Eu vi a prova, o carmesim imergindo)**

**Ten thousand promises, ten thousand ways to lose**

**(****Dez mil promessas, dez mil maneiras de perder)**

Hiei voltou do Makai um pouco estressado e logo que entrou em casa encheu um copo de água e sentou-se à mesa. Botan, que havia deixado água fervendo para o chá, veio de algum lugar da casa até a cozinha também.

- Hiei. – Falou a Guia Espiritual surpresa. – Não sabia que você já tinha chegado. – Ela sorriu e se aproximou dele para lhe dar um beijo nos lábios, que ele correspondeu antes de dar um leve sorriso. Era incrível como ele mudara. Quando poderia imaginar que o beijo de uma mulher, que só a presença dela, ia lhe fazer sorrir.

Depois que se afastaram Botan notou que ele não parecia muito bem. – O que foi, Hiei? Aconteceu alguma coisa no Makai? Alguém se feriu? – O sorriso deixou os lábios dele ao se lembrar das coisas que presenciara. Ninguém deveria ver aquele tipo de cena. Nem ele.

- Não foi nada. – O youkai ficou sério e se levantou da mesa. Botan segurou o braço dele.

- Espere, Hiei. – Ela pediu com olhos tristes. – Não faça isso. Você não pode ficar guardando o que te faz mal sem falar com ninguém. Você tem que falar sobre isso.

- Onna... – O koorime a encarou e colocou sua mão sobre a dela, que estava segurando-o. O olhar de Botan sempre refletia seu altruísmo. Ela não podia ver a tristeza ou o sofrimento alheio sem tentar fazer nada. Hiei suspirou. – Depois. – A Guia Espiritual sorriu e lhe deu mais um beijo.

- Obrigada. – O pequeno sorriso voltou aos lábios de Hiei, até que ouviram um choro.

- Deixa que eu vou. – Disse o youkai.

* * *

**And you held it all**

**(****E você segurou tudo)**

**But you were careless to let it fall**

**(****Mas você foi descuidado para deixar isso cair)**

**You held it all**

**(****Você segurou tudo)**

**And I was by your side**

**(****E eu estava ao seu lado)**

**Powerless**

**(****Impotente)**

Rapidamente Hiei chegou ao quarto de sua filha, que agora já tinha dois anos. Edel estava sentada em sua cama com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas parou de chorar assim que viu o pai. Logo ela esticava os braços para o koorime, que se aproximou e a pegou.

- O que foi, Edel? – Hiei perguntou quando sua filha o abraçou pelo pescoço e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. – o que aconteceu? – A garotinha nada dizia, apenas o abraçava apertado. O youkai também abraçava a filha, sem entender. Depois de algum tempo Hiei insistiu. – O que aconteceu, Edel?

- Sonho ruim. – Respondeu a menina afastando a cabeça do ombro dele para poder encará-lo.

- E o que aconteceu no sonho?

- Papai tava muito dodói. – Novas lágrimas vieram aos olhos dela.

- Ei. – Chamou Hiei. – Eu estou aqui, Edel. Estou bem. Não precisa chorar. – O koorime secou as lágrimas dela. – Ok? – Ela assentiu com a cabeça levemente.

- Eu amo você, papai. – Hiei deu um pequeno sorriso. Ainda não estava acostumado a aceitar e demonstrar sentimentos, mas estava aprendendo.

- Também amo você, Edel. – A garotinha sorriu e deu um beijo no rosto do pai. – Agora volte pra cama e durma. – O youkai levou-a para a cama e cobriu-a. – Durma bem. – Hiei começou a andar em direção à porta.

- Pai.

- O que foi? – Ele parou no limiar da porta e voltou o rosto para ela.

- Você não me deu um beijo de boa noite. – Hiei novamente deu um leve sorriso e andou até a filha. Ele lhe deu um beijo na testa.

- Boa noite, Edel.

- Boa noite, pai. – E assim Hiei saiu do quarto.

* * *

**I watched you fall apart and chased you to the end**

**(****Eu vi você cair e lhe persegui até o fim)**

**I left with emptiness that words can not defend**

**(****Saí com um vazio que as palavras não podem explicar)**

**You'll never know what I became because of you**

**(****Você nunca saberá o que eu me tornei por causa de você)**

**Ten thousand promises, ten thousand ways to lose**

**(****Dez mil promessas, dez mil maneiras de perder)**

Quando já estavam deitados, Hiei contou à Botan o que o atormentava tanto. Alguns youkais tinham atacado uma vila humana e mataram todos. Inclusive as crianças. Para ele isso era algo inconcebível. Nunca atacaria crianças inocentes. Mesmo antes de Edelweis existir. E qualquer pessoa ou youkai que fazia algo do tipo, deveria morrer, em sua opinião. Botan segurava a mão dele e o encarava angustiada.

- Sabe o que fico pensando? – Perguntou ele encarando-a. Ela negou com a cabeça. – Eu fico pensando que poderia ter sido Edel ou você. Que algum dia, eu vou patrulhar um lugar e encontrá-las daquele jeito. – Hiei dizia isso tudo de um jeito calmo e monótono, mas Botan sabia que por dentro ele estava uma pilha de nervos.

- Isso não vai acontecer, Hiei – Ela disse lhe dando um beijo.

- Como você sabe?

- Você nunca deixaria algo assim acontecer.

- Mas eu posso não estar aqui para impedir.

- Então nossos amigos impedirão.

- Onna, eu sempre aprendi que não podemos contar com amigos. – Disse Hiei indignado com a possibilidade de depender da ajuda de outras pessoas para defender sua família e a si mesmo. Botan sorriu antes de deitar a cabeça no braço dele e o envolver com os seus.

- A essa altura você já devia ter aprendido que pode confiar em algumas pessoas. Você acha mesmo que Yusuke, Kuwabara ou Kurama não ajudariam você se precisasse? E eu sei que você os ajudaria a qualquer momento que pedissem. – O koorime teve que admitir em pensamento que aquilo era verdade. Eles sempre estavam lá quando ele precisava e vice e versa. – Não se preocupe tanto, Hiei. Vai dar tudo certo. E se não der, vamos dar um jeito quando os problemas surgirem.

- Onna, você é muito confiante. – Ele falou suspirando.

- Graças a você.

- A mim? – Hiei olhou para ela chocado e a Guia Espiritual o encarou sorrindo.

- Sim. Toda vez que eu achei que tudo fosse acabar mal, e que algum problema não tinha solução, você estava lá para provar o contrário. Então, eu acredito que sempre há um jeito de resolver as coisas.

- Eu não sou assim. – Disse ele envergonhado pelas palavras dela.

- Claro que é. – Botan respondeu lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

- Hm. – Ela voltou a se deitar sobre o peito dele e continuou a envolvê-lo com seus braços.

- Boa noite, Hiei.

- Boa noite, onna. – O koorime também a envolvia com os braços e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Talvez conseguisse dormir e parar de pensar no que vira. Graças à Guia Espiritual em seus braços. Ela não sabia, mas se ele conseguia resolver todos os problemas, superar todas as adversidades, e se mostrar confiante; era por causa delas. Se não fosse por ela e Edel, provavelmente ele já teria desistido. Mas por elas, ele continuaria a resistir e a lutar. Elas eram a sua força.

**And you held it all**

**(****E você segurou tudo)**

**But you were careless to let it fall**

**(****Mas você foi descuidado para deixar isso cair)**

**You held it all**

**(****Você segurou tudo)**

**And I was by your side**

**(****E eu estava ao seu lado)**

**Powerless**

**(****Impotente)**

**[Powerless – Linkin park]**

* * *

**Obrigada a todas/os que comentaram ou leram essa fic. Não pretendo encerrá-la tão cedo, pois conforme as ideias forem surgindo escrevo mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem desse capítulo e que leiam o prólogo que postei hoje também. Bjaoo...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 – Irmão?**

Hiei chegou a casa e seguiu direto para o quarto da filha, não encontrando Botan nem na sala e nem na cozinha. Quando entrou no quarto encontrou a filha enchendo uma bolsa de viagem com suas roupas.

- O que está fazendo, Edel? – Ele perguntou com o cenho franzido sem entender o que a filha de três anos estava fazendo.

- Vou dormir na casa do tio Yusuke. – Isso não era algo incomum. Edelweiss gostava muito de brincar com o filho de Keiko e Yusuke, Yang, mas geralmente quem arrumava as roupas da garota era Botan e, com certeza, ela não colocava tantas roupas.

- E onde está sua mãe?

- Tomando banho.

- Ela sabe que você vai dormir fora? – Perguntou o koorime sendo um pouco sarcástico. Algo que escapou à sua filha.

- Ainda não. Mas eu já falei com o tio. – Hiei arregalou os olhos, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- E por que sua mãe não sabe disso?

- É uma surpresa! – Disse a garota animada. – Era uma surpresa pra vocês dois. – Hiei se ajoelhou ao lado da filha e a encarou.

- Bem, agora não é mais surpresa. Por que você preparou essa surpresa, Edel?

- É que eu disse pro tio Yusuke que queria ter um irmão igual ao yang, e ele disse que era muito fácil. Que eu só precisava deixar você e a mamãe sozinhos por alguns dias. – O youkai ficou vermelho de raiva e vergonha. Com certeza mataria Yusuke.

- Você não precisa ir, filha... – Ele começou a dizer, mas Edel o interrompeu.

- Não, pai. Eu quero um irmão. – Disse sorrindo. – o tio disse que eu posso ficar na casa dele por um mês se eu quiser. – Ela inclinou a cabeça, os olhos cor-de-rosa pareciam estar em dúvida. – Isso é muito tempo? – O koorime piscou, mas não teve tempo de dizer nada, pois nessa hora a campainha tocou. Edelweiss saiu correndo até a porta, fazendo sues longos cabelos pretos voarem, sendo seguida por seu pai.

Quando Hiei abriu a porta, deu de cara com Yusuke, que segurava o pequeno yang, que tinha dois anos, no colo.

- Oi, Hiei. – Cumprimentou Yusuke dando um pequeno soco no ombro do youkai.

-Oi, tio Hiei. – Falou o menino sorrindo acenando com o braço direto. Hiei lhe direcionou um leve sorriso em resposta.

- Edel já disse que vai passar uns dias lá em casa? – Perguntou Yusuke antes que Hiei resolvesse esquecer Yang e lhe dar um soco.

- Ouvi falar. – Disse Hiei com cara de poucos amigos. – O que pensa que está fazendo, detetive?

- Ora, Hiei. Não precisa me agradecer, mas espero que um dia você faça o mesmo por mim. – Respondeu com um sorriso descarado.

- Sem vergonha. Eu não disse que concordava com isso.

- Por favor, pai. – Pediu Edel de forma carinhosa, o que sempre convencia seu pai. – Eu quero ir. – O koorime suspirou pela segunda vez naquele dia. Isso já estava se tornando um hábito.

- Deixa tio Hiei. – incentivou o menino no colo de Yusuke fazendo uma carinha triste.

- Não seja ranzinza, Hiei. – Disse Yusuke. – Deixa as crianças se divertirem e aproveite para se divertir também. – Ele deu mais um sorriso descarado.

Com todo esse complô, Hiei desistiu de argumentar e deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem, Edel. – A garota sorriu e pulou nos braços do pai, abraçando-o. – Mas você volta no fim de semana. Não vai passar um mês fora de casa. – Isso pareceu abalar um pouco a alegria da pequena, mas, por fim, ela assentiu. Também não podia exigir demais do pai. Como ele conseguiria ficar tanto tempo longe dela?

- Levando em conta que ainda é segunda, você tem bastante tempo para aproveitar, Hiei. – O youkai colocou a filha no chão e lançou um olhar maligno na direção de Yusuke.

Hiei conferiu a mala de sua filha e teve que sorrir pelo fato de ela saber se virar muito bem. Além das roupas, ela também guardara seu urso e sua boneca favoritos e também a escova de dente.

- Viu, pai? Tá tudo certo. – O koorime teve que concordar com isso. – Então, tchau. – Edel beijou o rosto do pai e saiu de casa em direção ao carro de Yusuke. Ela nem se despediu da mãe.

- Até domingo à tarde, Hiei. – Disse o detetive indo atrás da menina, levando seu filho.

- Mas... – Hiei não pôde dizer mais nada. Em um segundo eles já estavam dentro do carro e partiam. O koorime ficou olhando para a rua por alguns segundos, sem entender exatamente o que acabara de acontecer.

- O que está fazendo aí, Hiei? – Perguntou Botan saindo do quarto deles, usando apenas um roupão e secando os cabelos com uma toalha.

**I think I must be dreaming**

**(Acho que devo estar sonhando)**

**That you are here with me**

**(Que você está aqui comigo)**

Isso pareceu tirar Hiei de seu estupor e ele fechou a porta, e encarou sua esposa, que estava a poucos centímetros dele. Ela continuava linda como sempre.

**Must have died and gone to heaven**

**(Devo ter morrido e ter ido para o paraíso)**

**And it's all that I hoped it would be**

**(Essa é toda a esperança que eu tenho)**

- Não é nada, onna. – A Guia Espiritual terminou com o espaço que havia entre eles, deu um beijo nos lábios dele e se afastou sorrindo. O koorime ainda não conseguia acreditar em sua sorte por poder chegar à casa todos os dias e receber um beijo dela.

**And when eagles forget how to fly**

**(E quando as águias esquecerem como voar)**

**And it's twenty below in July**

**(E quando estiver frio em julho)**

**And when violets turn red**

**(E quando violetas ficarem vermelhas)**

**And roses turn blue**

**(E rosas ficarem azúis)**

**I'll be still in love with you**

**(Eu ainda estarei apaixonado por você)**

- Pensei ter ouvido a voz de Yusuke. – Disse ela, voltando a secar os cabelos.

- Ele esteve aqui. – Hiei respondeu ainda atônito, afinal tudo acontecera tão rápido e logo em seguida ele recebera um beijo de Botan. Quem poderia culpá-lo por sua confusão mental?

- O que ele queria? – Perguntou Botan confusa e parando de secar os fios azuis.

- Hm. Parece que Edel combinou com ele que passaria uns dias na casa dele. – A mulher arregalou os olhos.

- O quê? Como assim? – Ela foi ao quarto da filha e encontrou algumas gavetas abertas. – Mas ela não me disse nada.

**I live to be around you**

**(****Eu vivo ao seu redor)**

**You take my breath away**

**(Você tira o meu fôlego)**

- Parece que ela quer um irmão. – Hiei que havia seguido ela até o quarto, estava encostado no batente da porta. – E Yusuke disse que pra isso ela tinha que nos deixar sozinhos. – Botan corou. Apesar das vezes em que eles já fizeram amor, sempre ficava vermelha ao lembrar esses momentos.

- O Yusuke não tem jeito. – Disse Botan sacudindo a cabeça. E os cabelos que não estavam completamente secos, molharam o chão. – Vou ligar para a Keiko e pedir que tragam ela de volta. – Botan foi em direção à porta, mas antes que ela saísse Hiei a impediu, segurando sua cintura. – O que foi, Hiei?

**Can't help but talk about you**

**(****Não posso parar de falar sobre você)**

**Every night and Day**

**(****Todas as noites e dias)**

- Sabe, onna, talvez essa não seja uma ideia tão ruim. – Com cuidado o koorime encostou-a na porta, colando seu corpo ao dela.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Hiei? – Ela perguntou, ofegante, pelo contato com o corpo dele.

- Talvez não seja tão má ideia a gente tentar ter outro filho. – Ele respondeu, começando a beijar o pescoço dela. Botan não podia acreditar. Sempre quisera outro filho. Ela puxou o rosto dele e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios.

**And when eagles forget how to fly**

**(E quando as águias esquecerem como voar)**

**When it's twenty below in July**

**(Quando estiver frio em julho)**

**And when violets turn red**

**(E quando violetas ficarem vermelhas)**

**And roses turn blue**

**(E rosas ficarem azúis)**

**I'll be still in love with you**

**(Eu ainda estarei apaixonado por você)**

- Quando Yusuke vai trazer a Edel de volta? – Botan perguntou suprimindo um gemido ao sentir os lábios do marido explorando seu pescoço novamente e começando a seguir para os seios.

- Domingo à tarde. – Respondeu ele com um sorriso malicioso, pensando no que eles fariam durante esse tempo.

- Acho que não podemos desperdiçar essa oportunidade. – Ela falou, lhe dando mais um beijo na boca.

- Não. Não podemos mesmo. – Ele concluiu, pegando-a no colo e seguindo para o quarto.

**All I need is you**

**(T****udo que eu preciso é você)**

**Need you just to hold me, console me**

**(****Preciso apenas que você me abrace, me console)**

**Over and over... I Love You...**

**(****De novo e de novo... Eu te amo...)**

Mais tarde naquela noite, Botan, que estava deitada sobre o peito de Hiei pensava em como tudo acontecera de repente.

Num dia, ela estava sendo salva por Hiei e no outro eles já tinham um relacionamento. E tudo se encaminhou naturalmente. Sorrindo, ela ergueu seu corpo para dar um beijo no rosto do koorime.

- O que foi, onna? – Perguntou Hiei entreabrindo os olhos, sonolento.

- Nada, Hiei. – Ela respondeu voltando a se aconchegar no peito dele. – Eu te amo. – O youkai deu um sorriso de lado e puxou-a para mais perto de si.

- Eu também te amo, baka onna. – Botan já estava acostumada com o jeito de Hiei e sabia que ele não tinha intenção de insultá-la.

- Você vai continuar me amando, mesmo quando eu estiver temperamental por causa da gravidez? – Hiei lhe lançou um olhar, como se questionasse a sanidade dela. Realmente ele não participara muito quando ela estava grávida de Edel, mas Botan sempre fora temperamental.

- Que pergunta é essa, onna?

- Ora, Hiei, às vezes você é muito devagar. – Ela respondeu rindo. – Eu só gosto de ouvir você dizer que me ama. – Ele sacudiu a cabeça levemente.

- Mulheres... – Mas mesmo achando aquilo loucura, ele ergueu o rosto dela para que se encarassem. – Para sempre, onna. – Botan voltou a sorrir e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios.

- Obrigada, Hiei. – E assim, ela voltou a deitar sobre o peito dele e logo os dois estavam dormindo.

**And when eagles forget how to fly**

**(E quando as águias esquecerem como voar)**

**When it's twenty below in July**

**(Quando estiver frio em julho)**

**And when violets turn red**

**(E quando violetas ficarem vermelhas)**

**And roses turn blue**

**(E rosas ficarem azúis)**

**I'll be still in love with you**

**(Eu ainda estarei apaixonado por você)**

**[Still in Love – Brian McKnight]**

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

**Maria Antonieta**


End file.
